Fairy tails princess
by Mrchumchum
Summary: In present canon theirs a female 13 year old natsu in present time fairy tail in the beginning of the series. She is know as the fairy princess for a reason. Why are some many followers of zeref want her so badly. Who is the man in her dream holding her as a baby? the real question is what is she read to find out! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur note**: This is an on going project that I got the idea out of no where there will be oocness throughout the fanfic, and please don't expect a chapter so soon after this one and please review and no hating on the reviews that's all, and their well be some minor gender-swap as well in age changing as in 10 year old Fem!natsu and 17 year old male!wendy. Hope you like it. This might be rated M for possible mature chapters in future later on.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night on July,2 x777 a black cloth man ran with a pink hair child in his arms going through the streets and alley way in a rush searching for a place he soon found it before him. It was fairy tail's main walking to the entrance of the guild and place the child o the foot steps there. He takes one last glimpse at the youngling.

?: Goodbye my little princess, be safe natsu.*Kisses her forehead, then holding out an orb with a flame inside* Look after her igneel.

Igneel: *Orb floats burning bright* Of course old friend I will help lead her in the right paths. Even it mean to die in the process.

He knocks the huge wooden door as if it meant life or death to him. After the act his had ran off into the rain not to be seen again. Igneel look at the girl he feel sad for the girl for she will never have any memory of her parents that lover, but only her magic. The huge do was soon opened be a red head girl with noise of fun laughter, music and fights. She look in all direction then soon was surprised by igneel

Igneel: Hello may the be the guild called fairy tail and if so may we seek shelter here then and what's your name*Moving forward to her face scaring her*

Erza: My name's erza, and what do you mean "we"? You are but an orb.

Igneel: The girl on the ground is with me.*As he show to the ground*Also can you help her in to your guild.

In The Guild

Erza was shocked at the site of the young girl laying on the doorstep she was so young. She wondered in her head, 'why was she laying their,' asking her self so many questions that she wanted to ask. Erza had pulled her up and went to master immediately. Many start to ask question about the incident that just happened.

Makarov: What is it child?*With his drink in hand*

Erza: Master I found this girl outside the door with this thing.*Laying natsu down then pointing to igneel*

Makarov: I see, my god she seems to only a toddler. How could someone just leave her out in this weather!*Yelling while seeing if she's okay*

Igneel: I can explain that to you in private or not your decision? I don't mind if want to speak with everyone here, but I can't tell you of her heritage with everyone hearing use.

Makarov: Okay then follow me to my office, but I will have someone else know this information as well. Is that okay with you then?

Igneel: That's fair enough with me, but some information must be kept secret as will. Then chose who you want in your office.

Makarov was looking around the room examining each and everyone children with a focus look in which on should be the one to hear the information he'll hear. He saw them and made up his mind.

Makarov: ERZA, sense you were the one who brought her in then I want you to look over her from now on, so come along to my office with or guests.*Turning around leading the three to his office*

Erza: Yes, master.*she follows him while holding natsu*

Igneel: 'I wonder how's he going to react to the information.*Floating behind them*

**Tell the next chapter...**

* * *

Hope you like it and please review and fav. this story and bel looking forward for the next chapter that'll be soon I hope cause of my schedule these day's

**See yea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm putting the story in a different form from the first part for it's more easy to do so then leave it like that. Now enjoy the 2nd part of the prologue. I'm just follow natsu's view on all these adventures might or will skip some story lines and jump to a point in it, PLEASE DEAL WITH IT.**

* * *

** From where we left off...**

Erza had entered the office with natsu still in a deep sleep: soon realizing that she is a VERY deep sleeper. "So what is the information that you wanted to tell me and erza in private from everyone of this guild," said Makarov sitting at his desk looking at igneel that floated near natsu. Igneel floated closer in front of the short master and erza. "The information that I hold may shock you , but natsu is a wizard that can use FAIRY MAGIC!" exclaimed igneel way to close or pressed against Makarov"s face moving away for the moment, and continued on, "She is the daughter of two mages that you might know of." Makarov looked at igneel with a mixed expression of shock and doubtfulness towards him. Erza had no idea how it could by.

"Master do you know this person?" questioned erza looking towards makarov. The 3rd master saw not so sure if it were true. "If so then shes the first masters daughter, but thats impossible she has been dead for far so long. How can she be her daughter?" finished makarov looking towards igneel for an explanation. While erza was looking at the 3rd with widened eyes to what she just heard. Igneel gave them the explanation, "Well she is dead but that doesn't mean she didn't have a child, you see after birth she had her daughter under the spell fairy sphere for so long until her father came for her about four years ago."

"How could her father by alive all those year. Thats impossible for anyone to live that long!" shout makarov slamming his fist on his desk that could be heard in the guild hall. Igneel floated calmly "I have a question for you eeeeeeeeeerza, right? Have you ever heard of zeref before?" igneel asked in a smut tone. "Yes, I have heard of him. He is one of the most evilest man to cause suffering to all. He and anyone that has a thing to do with zeref should dead on the spot, or be put to an end!" yelled erza in response to igneels question. "Well then let me see you put natsu to her end, thats right her father is the dark mage zeref." igneel had told erza. She was shocked for how someone like natsu can be the daughter of an evil man. "No, you're lying. YOU'RE LYING!" Erza yelled towards Igneel with a raged full face.

"I do not lie here. She doesn't know who her parents are nor what has zeref has ever done in the world," igneel glow dark red but started to calm, "He had came here to leave her with fairy tail, for a reason. If any of those who worship him or even those that are building tools out of the book of zeref, they would use her as their sacrifice to anger him and make him lose control of his magic." Igneel finished his explanation. He turned to them saying, "Zeref was not a evil man. He had only cause all the evil he had done for he had lost his family at a young age letting his magic out of control to consumed him is which made him do what he did."

Natsu started to wake up from her slumber from erza's hold opening her green colored eyes then started to get frightened of her unfamiliar surroundings. She slips from erza hold going to the corner out of fear, shaking while holding her leg in a hug. "Who are you, where am I, where's papa, what did you do to him?", tear were pouring out of her eyes as river streams down a mountain during a storm. Erza approached her carefully and told her, "He left you here for he wants you to be safe, okay." "NO (sob) pa-pa wouldn't (sob) do that (sob) he said he'll never (sob) l-l-leave me (sob) ALONE!" Natsu cried so hard it could be heard throughout the guild.

"Calm down nattie, I'm I'm still with you," igneel went to natsu to comfort her in a tone of a mother comforting her child, "shh sweet it's alright it's going to be okay kid." Natsu stopped crying then processed to huge igneel. "Is it true, Did papa leave me here?" asked natsu. "Yes, he did, but he wanted you to be safe from the bad people and for you to have a family thats strong, okay." Natsu nodded to igneels response and turned her attention to Erza and Makarov."well i'm the 3rd master of fairy tail would you like to join fairy tail." makarov asked her with her responding, "Yes, if thats okay with you." Makarov smiled at her sponse, "okay the it's settled then, follow me to get your guild mark, and as well to introduce you the guild members." Makarov leaded the way then erza then a shy natsu clinging behind erza while igneel floated nexted to her.

* * *

**Guild Hall**

"Everyone I need your attention for the moment," shouted out to get the guild members attentions, "this is natsu and her friend igneel;Their our new members to fairly and OUR FAMILY!" Everyone turned and look at natsu,but she was still behind erza shaking nervously with a big nerves smile on her face. "Hello." said natsu. "LETS PARTY!" yelled out the master. Everybody broke out in cheers and fight as they do in their celebrations. "Now, where would you like your guild mark, an what color would you want it to be?" asked makarov. Natsu smiled in responses with, "Right here, and pink," pointing to her upper right arm. Makarov stamped the mark as natsu smiled in pure happiness.

* * *

**End of prologue Next chapter 1: The beginning**


End file.
